fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Collapse of the Alliance
Collapse of the Alliance (同盟の崩壊 Dōmei no hōkai) is Chapter 4 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The chapter begins with Roy making his way towards Ostia, the ruling territory of the Lycian League. However, on his journey through Lycia to Ostia, Roy passes through the Lycian territory of Laus. After the chapter's introduction, a conversation is shown between one of Bern's Wyvern Lords, Narcian, and the current Marquess of Laus, Erik. The conversation implies Laus's betrayal of Lycia to Bern, and also involves Clarine, whom Erik had brought to Laus on the request of Narcian. During the conversation, Narcian and Erik are made aware of Roy's forces, who will be momentarily passing by Castle Laus on route to Ostia. Narcian then soon after takes his leave, and Erik prepares the Laus army to ambush Roy's forces to prove himself a worthy ally to Bern. The battle then after ensues. Script See: Collapse of the Alliance/Script Terrain The battle takes place in the area around and to the east of Castle Laus. The player's units are deployed in the north-eastern side of the map. The south-east portion of the map is dominated by a large body of water that streches off-screen through the south and east. This body of water includes three miniature islands which are impossible to reach (due to the water) by any of the player's units except Shanna, who can fly there. Two of these islands include forts, which Pirates will come out of in the later turns of the battle. The north-west side of the map is covered by a small mountain range, which will play very little into the battle. This range extends from above Castle Laus to near the middle of the map at the top. Three villages also exist on this map. The first one is to the North-East, and can be reached in the first turn; it gives a Door Key. The second is to the North in the middle of the map; there, the player will receive a Steel Blade. Finally, to the South near the middle of the map is a final village which is far from the main area which the battle takes place in. This village is the most important, giving the player an Angelic Robe. The Pirates will try to reach this Southern village, so you should send Shanna there from turn 1 and have her return to the northeast side of the map, where your units should stay and defend from the oncoming squads of Cavaliers as well as Rutger's squad. The Pirates from the Southeast will begin to spawn from the fortresses and travel to the mainland about the time Shanna starts to go back to the Northeast, so your units will be able to protect her and draw Rutger in so that Clarine can acquire him safely. Enemies Initial enemy * 1 Cavalier L2 w/ Iron Sword * 2 Cavalier L2 w/ Iron Lance * 2 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Sword * 3 Cavalier L3 w/ Iron Lance * 1 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Sword * 1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Lance * 1 Archer L4 w/ Iron Bow * 2 Archer L5 w/ Iron Bow * 2 Nomad L1 w/ Iron Bow * Erik (Boss): Cavalier L10 w/ Steel Sword, Javelin Reinforcements * 2 Pirate from the southern islands on turns 4, 6 and 8 (also on turn 10 in Hard mode only); * Rutger (3 squares to the right of Erik) with 2 Fighter and 1 Archer above him at the beginning of the Enemy phase on turn 6; * 4 Cavalier near the starting position on turn 11 (Hard mode only) Strategy There will be a couple waves of horsemen that head to your starting position on the first few turns. You will want to set your strongest units next to the bridges and weaker units behind them. Send your Pegasus unit to the Southwestern village to pick up the item before the Pirate units start to come out of the forts several turns into the chapter. Clarine, a Troubadour, will be set free by Rutger a few turns into the chapter. Be sure to have Roy get near to her so she is not attacked and you can use her as soon as possible. On Hard Mode, 4 Cavalier units will appear at the end of Turn 11, to the right of your units' starting position and can move immediately. You will want to move your weak units away, having killed the enemy units coming from the left. Also on Hard Mode, you will want to stock up on weapons for the units you have and will have in Ch. 6, since there is no shop in the Battle Prep at all! Trivia *It should be noted that this map is almost identical to that of Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, False Friends, with the only difference being the addition of the northeast village. There are many parallels between the two chapters in terms of storyline, as well, with Erik serving as the boss of both chapters; Erik's meeting with Narcian paralleling Darin's with Ephidel, and Erik's pursuit of Clarine mirroring Darin's pursuit of Priscilla, who is likewise the lone Troubadour to join your party in that game. Also, both are nobility and have an elder brother who is a recruitable enemy. *Clarine is ignored by enemy units until she speaks to Roy. An exception to this is Erik, who will attack and kill her regardless, but this can only be achieved by rescuing Clarine and dropping her in front of Erik. The Pirates on the map will also attack Clarine regardless of if she has joined the army or not. Items Steal * 1 Vulnerary from each of the 3 enemy reinforcements near Rutger Villages * Door Key - Northeast village * Angelic Robe - Southern village * Steel Blade - Northern village Armory * Slim Sword (480 G) * Iron Sword (460 G) * Slim Lance (450 G) * Iron Lance (360 G) * Javelin (400 G) * Iron Axe (270 G) * Hand Axe (300 G) * Iron Bow (540 G) Shop * Fire (420 G) * Heal (600 G) * Vulnerary (300 G) Category:The Binding Blade chapters